


Time to unwrap the presents

by KingOfExplodoKills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Iwa-chan's soft side, M/M, Smut, happy birthday iwa-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfExplodoKills/pseuds/KingOfExplodoKills
Summary: It's Iwaizumi's birthday, and Oikawa decides to go make him a visit.





	Time to unwrap the presents

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna wish my boy a happy birthday, even though it's not even his birthday anymore on my country.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

It has been months now, since Iwaizumi started living by himself. It was hard to know his boyfriend was one entire hour away from him. They spoke every day, but it wasn’t the same. Specially in that day.

His alarm went off at seven o’clock, and he checked his messages. Lots of messages from his teammates from Seijoh and his current teammates, one from his mother and a few from other friends.

None from Oikawa. The idiot was probably still sleeping.

He answered the texts, smiling at some of his friends stupidity. Just as he finished answering, the doorbell rang.

He wasn’t waiting for anyone, but whatever, he stood and went to the door. And well, he wasn’t waiting for him. Even though he knew Oikawa, and how crazy he could be, he didn’t expect him to be in front of his door at seven o’clock.

“Happy birthday!” he practically screamed, throwing himself on Hajime’s arms.

Hajime wanted to scold him for screaming, he wanted to tell him to get out of him, because he was heavy, but he didn’t. He just smiled, holding his tighs and accepting the kiss Tooru was ready to give him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, once they parted again.

“Duh, how could I not come?”

“Did you really took the train for an hour just to come here for my birthday?”

“I would take a twelve hours train just to come here for your birthday” he smiled, and Iwaizumi couldn’t not kiss him.

“Do you have any important classes today?” Tooru asked.

“Nothing that’s more important than you.”

“Who are you, and what have you done to my grumpy boyfriend?” Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi could drawn in that sound.

“I missed you, that’s all.”

He cupped Hajime’s jaw. “I missed you too” he sighed “Ugh, I shouldn’t have gone to that stupid far, far away university.”

“No, you should. I’m proud of you.”  
Iwaizumi saw his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

“We are still on the door, you know?” Oikawa laughed, taking his bag from the floor before Hajime closed the door. “Oh, you have to unwrap your present.”

“Please tell me the present is you.”  
Tooru smirked. “It is, but that’s for later” they went to the couch, sitting side by side, and Oikawa handed him a box.

“You didn’t have to, you know?”

“Oh, shut up and just open it.”  
Iwaizumi laughed, but did as he said. It was a shirt. It was simple, white, but it had the stamp of Godzilla in it. He smiled.

“It’s not that much, but…”

“I love it” Iwaizumi interrupted him “I love you.”

Tooru’s smile was to big for his face.

“I love you too" he said, before clearing his throat in embarassment, as if it was his first time saying it. "So, now I’m taking you on a date. At five p.m. I’ll have to take the train, so that gives us…” he unlocked his cellphone to look at the time “nine hours and twenty seven minutes.”

So he waited for Iwaizumi to change his clothes – into that Godzilla shirt, have it said – and they went to the cafeteria across the street, since Hajime hadn’t eaten at all, and Tooru just drank coffee before leaving his apartment.

“So, how is it been?” Tooru asked, right after they made their orders “Living all by yourself, without having a roommate that kicks you out once every week because his boyfriend is coming over?”

Iwaizumi laughed. “That doesn’t sound like something Sugawara would do” he said.

“Oh, but he does.”

Hajime looked at him. He was still waiting for his answer.

“It’s nice, you know? Having my privacy and all. But it gets lonely sometimes.”

“It’s just for a few years, you know?” Tooru said, smiling sweetly, and Hajime could hear the promise behind it.

_It’s just for a few years. Than we can live together._

They went to an amusement park after they ate. The whole morning was about Oikawa accepting to go to killing machines – as he liked to call – just because it was Hajime’s birthday, and then almost puking on his boyfriend.

Until he saw it. The haunted house.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun” he insisted.

“Shittykawa, I know how scared you get on those things.”

“I’m not scared anymore, I swear.”

Iwaizumi looked at him. He didn’t believe a word he said. But just how could he deny anything Tooru asked him?

He sighed. “Okay then.”

Oikawa cheered and took his hand, dragging him to the line.

In the end, Hajime was right. Tooru was scared. He screamed like he never did before, and almost broke Iwaizumi’s hand with his grip. But when a fake ghost scared him so bad that he nearly jumped on Iwaizumi’s lap, hands around his neck, Hajime realized he didn’t regret a thing.

“I’m not scared anymore, I swear” Iwaizumi faked Tooru’s voice, mocking him.

“Stop it!” Tooru slapped his arm “I don’t sound like that!”

Iwaizumi laughed.

“I really thought I was over that kind on fears” Oikawa said, only to make Iwaizumi laugh even harder.

It was almost noon, so they made their way out of the park to find somewhere to eat.

They ate on a good restaurant, though it wasn’t all that expensive, and made small, but comfortable talk, about the university, about their current volleyball teams, and even about how Tooru’s relationship with Sugawara Koushi had increased from only roommates to friends. Apparently now, without the rivalry they had in high school, Tooru allowed himself to realize that he and Suga had a lot in common. And that made Iwaizumi happy. He was really happy to see that Oikawa made friends.

After the lunch, they made their way back to Hajime’s apartment, and the plan was to watch a movie, but the way they were, cuddling on the couch, not even fifteen minutes passed before Tooru paused the movie and turned to him, a sweet smile on his lips. He stared at Iwaizumi for what felt like hours.

“What is it?” Hajime asked when his stare lingered for too long.

“Nothing, I just… missed you so much.”

Hajime smiled, pecking his lips. “I missed you too. I’m happy you came.”

“I’m happy I did too.”

Tooru then kissed him again, longer. His tongue making it’s way through Hajime’s lips, and being completely welcomed.

They kissed like that for long minutes, tenderly. That is, until Oikawa bit Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, and he knew that that as his leave. Iwaizumi held his waist and allowed Tooru’s legs to straddle him, one knee on each side of Hajime’s waist, and just like that, the kisses became urgent, needy. All that rush made them breathless in no time, so Hajime trailed his kissed down to Tooru’s jaw and neck, feeling his chest moving heavily against his own.

Hajime’s hands, that were still holding Tooru’s waist, slid to his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer, their groins rubbing together.

Oikawa moaned, so Iwaizumi repeated the movement, sucking a hickey on the crook of Tooru’s neck, a little bit down the line of his collar, where he knew other people wouldn’t see it.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa called, breathless, leaning away to look into Hajime’s eyes. “I think it t-time for you to unwrap the other present.”

Hajime smirked, sitting on the couch, with Tooru still on his lap, and stood, placing his hands on his thighs again.

He made his way to the room, nibbling at Tooru’s neck, and doing it as he walked was proved a bad idea when he hit Oikawa’s back on a wall. He squeaked.

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you liked it rough” he said, laughing.

“Shut up, dumbass” Hajime replied, before kissing him again, against that same wall.

Not for long, though. He finally made it to the room, and walked towards the bed, their lips still connected. When his knee hit the bed, he dropped Oikawa on it, with his back on the mattress. He was now wearing a very dangerous smile as kneeled on the mattress.

He tugged to the hem of Hajime’s shirt and pulled it up, freeing him. “It’s a shame it has to go to the floor already” he said, without looking away from Hajime “You looked so good on it.”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply. He didn’t have to. Oikawa already knew that in times like that, he wasn’t much of a speaker.

Tooru’s hands started working on the button of his jeans, and he was quick to get away with that piece of cloth too, even though he was only staring at Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Iwa-chan, you should lay down now” he said.

“I would rather unwrap my present first” he said, and Oikawa could only smirk at him.

He stood, leaving the bed, but staying impossibly close to Hajime. “Do as you wish” he said.

Hajime got rid of his shirt in one quick movement. “So inpatient” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi shut him up with his lips. Their tongues played with each other, as if this was some kind of game. They teased each other, using only their tongues, since Oikawa’s hands were firmly pressed on Hajime’s shoulders, while Hajime’s worked on the button of his boyfriend’s jeans.

Once he made it, and Oikawa was finally only on his boxers, he sat on the bed, crawling to the headboard, having Iwaizumi following him. Their hands wandered through each other’s bodies as they kissed, as if they didn’t know what they were touching, as if it was the first time. Iwaizumi could feel Tooru’s erection under his own, both already pulsing. He moved his hips towards him, and Tooru moaned against his mouth. And that sound was… everything. Hajime did it again and again, until Tooru’s head fell back and his legs started moving with reflex.

“Iwa-chan” he called, moaning at the end, and Hajime understood him.

He stopped the movements, leaning away just enough to look into Tooru’s face, and it was all the time Tooru needed. He turned them around, and now he was in top of Hajime, his kisses trailing down and down, and not qstopping at his neck, or his chest, or even his stomach. He even let a few hickeys on the way. He grabbed the waistband of Hajime’s boxer and pulled it down in one swift movement. He smirked at Iwaizumi, his eyes burning.

His hand circled Iwaizumi’s cock, and as Hajime took a deep breath, Oikawa’s smirk only grew. He stroked it a few times, not much, though, before tentatively licking it, torturing Hajime, and finally, surrounding it with his lips.

He moved his head up and down, slowly at first, sucking with the same patience, but gradually increasing speed, and suddenly he was doing it really fast, and Hajime had a hand on his hair, as he repeated swears.

Before Hajime could come, though, Tooru stopped, giving a peck on the head, before reaching to kiss Hajime in the lips. And he accepted. His fingers sunk on his hair again, as he kissed him so desperately.

His hands slipped to Tooru’s boxer, and he didn’t care about romanticism anymore – not that he was caring much about it before – and got rid of that piece of cloth too.

He turned on the bed, and he was again on top of Oikawa. He reached for the drawer of the nightstand, taking a bottle of lube from there. He kissed Oikawa’s lips one more time, before opening the bottle and putting a good amount of the liquid in his finger.

He played the finger on Oikawa’s entrance, and feeling how tense he still was, he placed the other hand on his thigh, caressing it, until he felt Oikawa’s tenseness fade away. Then he inserted one finger, seeing as his boyfriend took a deep breath. He moved the finger until Oikawa looked at him and nodded. Then another one. Oikawa moaned in a low voice, and kept it like that as he moved his fingers in and out, but when Iwaizumi started curling and making scissoring movements with his fingers inside of him, the volume grew, and he grabbed the sheets, pushing his hip towards Hajime’s hand.

So Hajime removed his fingers, making Oikawa whimper at the loss. But Iwaizumi placed one elbow on each side of his neck, kissing him tenderly on the lips, before placing his erection on his entrance, and slowly pulling it in.

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, but no sound left his mouth. That is, until Hajime started moving. When he did, slowly at first, but with strength on his push, Oikawa let out a soft moan. He did it again and again, and the view in front of him was just… perfect.

Tooru’s hands surrounded Hajime’s torso, and he kissed him again.

“Faster” he asked, and Hajime was more than happy to grant him that wish.

He pushed faster, moaning too, his breath against Tooru, mixing with his.

Tooru circled his legs on Hajime’s waist, giving him a better angle, and he was now moaning louder and repeating “Iwa-chan, yes, yes” under his breath.

Iwaizumi couldn’t form a coherent line of thought. It was only Tooru, everything was him. Tooru was everything he could see, everything he could touch, hear and smell. And everything he could say. Tooru was the whole world right now.

He stopped his movements, rolling on the bed and bringing Tooru with him, now he was with his back on the mattress and Tooru on top of him, in his lap.

Oikawa started moving slowly, getting used to it, but then he moved faster and faster. With that angle, Hajime could reach to that spot, and Tooru was nearly screaming his nickname.  
He placed his elbows by each side of Iwaizumi’s head, like they were doing before, but in the contrary, and they kissed. Long and sensual, tongues teasing and tasting, and Oikawa kept moving.

Iwaizumi took one hand to his cock, stroking him, and hearing him whine.

“That’s not fair” he said.

“You should look at you right now. _That’s_ not fair.”

Oikawa moved more, and Iwaizumi did the same with his hand, as with his hip, moving to encounter with Tooru’s.

It didn’t take long. Hajime came hard inside him, and after a few seconds, to get himself back together, he continued with the movement on his hands, still hearing Tooru’s moans on his ear. And then he came, his cum all over Hajime’s chest and hand.

He dropped by Hajime’s side, head resting on his chest. They were both breathing hard.

“Thank you” Hajime said, after a few minutes, or maybe a few hours.

“For what?” Tooru asked, looking at him.

“For coming.”

Oikawa smirked. “You mean now, or…?”

“I mean coming here. Today. It was the best birthday of my life.”

Tooru’s smirk disappeared. How could he smirk when Hajime were saying those words at him, with that not even a little bit malicious smile?

“You can’t day that, though” he answered, smiling again, this time it was sweet “You don’t know how your future birthdays are going to be.”

“They are going to be perfect, as long as you’re with me. So please, stay with me.”

Iwaizumi looked deep inside his eyes.

“I would never ever think about leaving you” Oikawa answered, before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think?  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
